Nibelungensage
Die Nibelungensage ist ein im deutschen und skandinavischen Mittelalter weitverbreiteter heldenepischer Stoff, der über Jahrhunderte in zahlreichen voneinander abweichenden Fassungen überliefert ist. Seine bekannteste schriftliche Fixierung ist das mittelhochdeutsche Nibelungenlied (um 1200, wahrscheinlich aus dem Raum Passau). Die Sage schlägt sich in mittelalterlichen Quellen außer im Nibelungenlied in der Saga von Dietrich von Bern (Thidrekssaga, altnordisch mit niederdeutschen Quellen, ca. 1250) und zahlreichen Liedern der Lieder-Edda nieder. Unter diesen sind mehrere Sigurdlieder und das Ältere Atlilied (altnordisch, aufgezeichnet im 13. Jahrhundert nach teilweise viel älteren Quellen oder Vorstufen). Prosa-Nacherzählungen der Eddalieder finden sich in der Edda des Snorri Sturluson (Snorra-Edda, altnordisch, ca. 1220) und in der Völsunga-Saga (altnordisch, ca. 1250). Vom Ende des 13. Jahrhunderts stammt der Nornagests þáttr. Ursprünge der Sage Die Ursprünge der Sage reichen bis in das heroische Zeitalter der germanischen Völkerwanderung zurück. Ein historischer Kern der Sage wird in der Zerschlagung des Burgunderreiches am Rhein in der Spätantike (um 436) durch den römischen Magister militum Aëtius mit Hilfe hunnischer Hilfstruppen gesehen. Weitere Anknüpfungsmöglichkeiten bieten die Schlacht auf den Katalaunischen Feldern 451, der Tod Attilas sowie die Geschehnisse im zweiten Burgunderreich an der Rhône und die Geschehnisse bei den Merowingern bis zum Tode Brunichildis 613. Dietrich von Bern, der nach der Sage zeitweise am Hofe Attilas lebte, wird seit dem Mittelalter mit dem ostgotischen König Theoderich dem Großen gleichgesetzt. Die Sage weicht allerdings stark von den bekannten historischen Fakten dieser Ereignisse ab. So waren die Burgunder nicht an Attilas Hof gezogen, sondern in ihrer Heimat am Rhein vernichtet worden. Attila war zu dieser Zeit auch noch nicht der hunnische König. Weiterhin war Theoderich der Große nie am Hofe Attilas, wie es in der Sagen erzählt wird, auch weil der Hunne vor Theoderichs Geburt schon tot war. Man geht daher allgemein davon aus, dass diese Heldensagen ein teils erfundenes, teils immer wieder neu zusammengesetztes Sagengeflecht darstellen, das auf verschiedenen historischen Ereignissen fußt. Im Gegensatz dazu vermutet der Privatgelehrte Heinz Ritter-Schaumburg als wahren Kern der Nibelungensage historische Ereignisse in Niederdeutschland um das Jahr 500. Er sieht die Sage als historische Quelle an, wobei er sich vor allem auf die altschwedische Fassung der Thidrekssaga stützt. Ritter nimmt unter anderem an, dass der Etzel/Attila der Sage nicht auf den hunnischen König Attila, sondern auf einen Friesenprinz zurückgeht, der Soest erobert haben soll. Das Bern der Sage vermutet er in Bonn, die Herkunft der Nibelungen im Raum der Voreifel. Sagenhelden wie Dietrich von Bern, Siegfried und die Nibelungen wären demnach historisch und erst im Verlauf des Mittelalters mit historisch bekannten Vorbildern wie Theoderich dem Großen oder den Burgunden verwechselt und gleichgesetzt worden. Von Fachkreisen wird die These allerdings abgelehnt. Inhalt des Nibelungenliedes Im Nibelungenlied ist die Hauptfigur Kriemhild und die Hauptproblematik die der höfischen Kultur; es macht aus dem vermutlich viel älteren Sagenstoff beinahe einen Roman, der im Kleid einer Sage Probleme der damaligen Gegenwart von Autor und Publikum zu behandeln scheint. Hier werden nur die Elemente herausgegriffen, die für die Sagengeschichte relevant sind. Die Nibelungen in der Thidrekssaga Mehrere Abschnitte der Thidrekssaga (ThS) behandeln Teile der Nibelungensage. Man nimmt meist an, dass ihr deutsche Quellen zugrunde liegen, wie sie auch selbst angibt. Dabei scheint sie für ihre einzelnen Abschnitte unterschiedliche Vorlagen zu benutzen, die sie aneinander reiht, ohne Widersprüche zwischen ihnen auszugleichen. Die Tatsache, dass es in Deutschland sehr unterschiedliche Versionen der Nibelungensage gab, könnte somit erklären, dass die einzelnen Abschnitte der ThS zu einander teilweise widersprüchlich sind (das trifft nicht nur auf die Nibelungensage zu; auch andere Erzählungen der ThS sind voll von Widersprüchen). Die vorherrschende Lehrmeinung besagt, dass einige Nibelungen-Abschnitte der ThS Quellen benutzen, die ganz andere Sagenversionen als das Nibelungenlied bieten; während andere Quellen benutzen, die offenbar auch dem Nibelungenlied zugrunde liegen und wieder andere direkt auf die Fassung 'C' des Nibelungenliedes zurückgehen sollen. Die altschwedische Version der ThS ist dagegen frei von derartigen Widersprüchen und wurde von Heinz Ritter-Schaumburg für die ursprünglichste Version des Sagenstoffes gehalten. Er nahm stattdessen an, dass das Nibelungenlied auf einer Frühform der Thidrekssaga basiert. Meist nimmt man dagegen an, dass der schwedische Übersetzer der ThS die großteils erhaltene, in sich sehr oft widersprüchliche norwegische Handschrift zur Vorlage hatte und beabsichtigte, das Werk zu kürzen und inhaltliche Widersprüche auszugleichen; wie allgemein das Ausgleichen von Widersprüchen kennzeichnend für spätere Bearbeitungsstufen zu sein scheint. Siegfried/Sigurd und Brünhild/Brynhild Das erste Stück, das die Nibelungensage behandelt, liegt etwa in der Mitte der ThS; vorher wird nur eine Figur der Nibelungensage einmal erwähnt, und zwar Brynhild, die auf der Burg Seegard in Schwaben herrscht und von deren Gestüt die berühmtesten Hengste der Helden der deutschen Heldensagen stammen. Die eigentlichen Nibelungenteile der ThS beginnen mit Sigurds (Siegfrieds) Jugend. Die ThS benutzt meist die nordische Form des Namens, Sigurd; nur an wenigen Stellen schlägt die deutsche Form der Vorlage, Siegfried, durch. Sigurds Mutter, die Gattin eines Königs Sigmund, wird zu Unrecht der Untreue verdächtigt; das neugeborene Kind wird ausgesetzt, treibt einen Fluss hinunter (ähnlich wie Moses) und wird von einer Hirschkuh aufgezogen (ähnlich wie Romulus und Remus von einer Wölfin). Ein im Wald Kohlen brennender Schmied, Mimir, findet ihn dort und zieht ihn auf. Der Knabe wird so stark, dass er die Schmiedeknechte verprügelt und den Amboss mit dem Hammer zerschlägt. Mimir hat einen Bruder namens Regin, der zauberkundig ist und sich in einen Drachen verwandelt. Da Mimir die Kräfte des Knaben fürchtet, bittet er seinen Bruder, den Drachen, ihn umzubringen. Dazu schickt er Sigurd in den Wald, in dem der Drache haust, er solle Kohlen brennen. Der Knabe erschlägt jedoch den Drachen mit einem Baumstamm und seiner Holzaxt. Da er hungrig ist, kocht er sich vom Drachenfleisch zum Abendessen. Dabei verbrennt er sich den Finger, steckt ihn in den Mund, um ihn zu kühlen, und durch den Genuss des Drachenblutes versteht er die Vogelsprache. Zwei Vögel reden mit einander, dass Mimir ihn töten wolle. Wo seine Hände in Berührung mit dem Drachenblut kamen, wird die Haut hart wie Horn. Als er das merkt, bestreicht er sich mit dem Drachenblut am ganzen Körper. Nur zwischen die Schultern reicht er nicht. Dann geht er heim und erschlägt Mimir, obwohl ihm dieser voll Angst, um ihn freundlich zu stimmen, ein wunderbares Pferd von Brynhilds Gestüt verspricht und eine sehr gute Rüstung und das ausgezeichnete Schwert Gram überreicht. Dann zieht er zu Brynhilds Burg. Sie hat anscheinend ein 'mythisches Vorwissen' um Sigurd, denn sie weiß, als ein Ankömmling gemeldet wird, sofort, dass er es sein muss. Sie nennt ihm auch die Namen seiner Eltern und schenkt ihm den besten Hengst. Von ihr reitet Sigurd weiter zu König Isung von Bertanga-Land (Britannien), dessen Bannerträger er wird. Die Herkunft der Nibelungen Nun folgt ein neuer Abschnitt: Die Herkunft der Niflungen ('Niflungen' ist in der gesamten nordischen Literatur der dem deutschen 'Nibelungen' entsprechende Name). Diesen Abschnitt bringt die altnorwegische Fassung (Membrane) der ThS zweimal hintereinander fast identisch, aber mit verschiedenen Namen: einmal heißt der Vater der Niflungen Aldrian, einmal Irung; auch die Zahl der Geschwister ist nicht gleich. Der Schreiber hatte offensichtlich zwei schriftliche Fassungen derselben Geschichte vor sich und wollte keine unterdrücken, sondern reihte sie aneinander. Die altschwedische Fassung zeigt hier wiederum keine Widersprüche. Gemeinsam ist allen Thidrekssaga-Fassungen der 'Herkunft der Niflungen', dass Hogni (entspricht deutsch Hagen; in deutschen Übersetzungen nordischer Texte wird er oft Högni geschrieben) nur Halbbruder der Niflungen ist: die Königin Oda (entspricht deutsch Ute) wurde während der Abwesenheit ihres Gatten von einem bösen Geist beschlafen. Das Kind aus dieser Verbindung ist Hogni. Die Zweikämpfe Nun wird die Nibelungensage mit der Dietrichsage zusammengeführt: König Thidrek (entspricht deutsch Dietrich von Bern) lädt die Niflungen zu einem Fest und Gastmahl ein; von den Niflungen nehmen Gunnar (Gunther), Hogni und Gernoz (Gernot) teil. Auf dem Fest beschließen alle Anwesenden, König Isung von Britannien und seine Söhne zu Zweikämpfen herauszufordern. So kommt Sigurd in den Bereich der Niflungen: er kämpft den letzten, entscheidenden Kampf gegen Thidrek selbst. Thidrek kann nur durch eine nicht erlaubte List gewinnen, die Sigurd entdeckt, er erkennt aber freiwillig Thidrek als Sieger an und folgt ihm als sein Gefolgsmann. Die Hochzeiten Im folgenden Abschnitt zieht Thidrek, und mit ihm Sigurd, ins Land der Niflungen, und dort heiratet Sigurd Grimhild (entspricht deutsch Kriemhild), die Schwester Gunnars und Hognis. In diesem Abschnitt der ThS wird Hogni nicht Halbbruder, sondern Bruder Gunnars genannt. Auf seiner Hochzeit schwärmt Sigurd seinem Schwager Gunnar vor, er kenne die schönste Frau der Welt, Brynhild, und wolle sie Gunnar zur Ehe vermitteln. Dass ein Held anlässlich seiner Hochzeit eine andere Frau (also nicht seine eigene Braut) als schönste Frau der Welt preist, lässt Verwicklungen ahnen. Thidrek, Gunnar, Hogni und Sigurd reiten zu Brynhild nach Seegard. Dort wirbt Sigurd für Gunnar um Brynhild. Sie ist böse auf Sigurd, weil er ihre Verlobung brach (von einer Verlobung sagt die ThS allerdings an der früheren Stelle nichts) und Grimhild heiratete. Brynhild fügt sich in das Geschehene und ist bereit, Gunnar zu heiraten. Einen Werbungstrug wie im Nibelungenlied gibt es in der ThS nicht. Brynhild handelt jedoch in der Hochzeitsnacht wie im Nibelungenlied, indem sie Gunnar fesselt und an einen Nagel an der Wand hängt. In der ThS macht sie das sogar in drei aufeinander folgenden Nächten, bis Gunnar Sigurd sein Leid klagt und den starken Sigurd bittet, im Schutz der Finsternis in sein Schlafzimmer zu schleichen und Brynhild zu entjungfern. Eine Tarnkappe oder andere magische Requisiten kennt die ThS nicht. Jedoch verfügt Brynhild über magische Kräfte, die aber an ihre Jungfräulichkeit gebunden sind. Nach der Deflorierung durch Sigurd ist sie so schwach wie jede Frau und muss sich Gunnar fügen. Nun folgen in der ThS mehrere andere lange Sagen, die nichts mit Nibelungensagen zu tun haben. Viel später geht die Nibelungensage weiter, und zwar mit Sigurds Tod. Der Streit der Königinnen Lange Zeit war seit den beiden Hochzeiten vergangen, und das Reich der Nibelungen, mit der Hauptstadt Werniza (nach der Meinung der meisten Forscher entspricht das dem deutschen 'Worms'), floriert hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Sigurd, der Gatte Grimhilds, mit Stärke und auch Weisheit seinen Schwägern zu Hilfe kommt. Brynhild will eines Tages, als sie die Halle betritt, dass Grimhild vor ihr aufsteht und ihr allein den Hochsitz überlasse. Grimhild pocht auf Gleichrangigkeit. Da beschimpft Brynhild sie, dass Sigurd von einer Hirschkuh aufgezogen worden war. Daraufhin eröffnet Grimhild, dass sie um das Geheimnis der Brautnacht weiß, und zeigt zum Beweis einen Ring vor, den Sigurd Brynhild abzog, als er sie überwand. Brynhild ist nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht: sie ahnte, was geschehen war, und fordert Sigurds Ermordung nach dem Streit mit Grimhild nicht, weil Sigurd Gunnar in diesem Punkt geholfen hatte, sondern weil er es Grimhild verraten und damit ihre Schande publik gemacht hatte. Sie klagt Gunnar, Hogni und Gernoz ihr Leid und fordert Sigurds Tod und reizt die Niflungen dadurch gegen ihn auf, dass sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Sigurd immer mächtiger wird und ihnen die Herrschaft entreißen könnte. Der Mord braucht keine Requisiten (wie im Nibelungenlied ein auf Siegfrieds Gewand genähtes Kreuzchen): es genügt, dass Hogni Sigurd einen Speer zwischen die Schulterblätter stößt, als der sich auf der Jagd auf den Boden legt, um aus einem Bach zu trinken. Der Untergang Nach Sigurds Tod werden einige sehr kurze andere Sagen erzählt; bald ist die ThS wieder bei der Nibelungensage. Von hier bis zum Schluss sind Nibelungenlied und Thidrekssaga sehr ähnlich. An einigen Stellen scheinen beide Werke die gleiche Quelle zu benutzen. Als Inhaltsangabe für den Niflungenuntergang der ThS kann daher im Groben der ‚Untergang der Nibelungen‘ des Nibelungenliedes gelten. Es gibt jedoch auch wesentliche Abweichungen zwischen beiden Sagenversionen: So liegt der Hof Attilas in Susat (= Soest) im heutigen Westfalen, nicht in Ungarn wie im Nibelungenlied. Gunnar (entspricht Gunther) wird nicht am Ende der Schlacht von Thidrek besiegt, sondern wird im Verlauf der Schlacht von Osid, einem Neffen Attilas, gefangen genommen und wird dann, wie in anderen nordischen Versionen der Sage, von Attila in einen Schlangenturm geworfen. Thidrek erschlägt Grimhild auf Befehl Attilas, nicht Hildebrand im Alleingang, wie im Nibelungenlied. Grimhild handelt in der ThS objektiv teuflisch, auch in den Augen des Erzählers, sodass sogar ihr Gatte ihren Tod fordert, während das Nibelungenlied sie teilweise entschuldigt und Hildebrand nicht den Charakter eines 'objektiven' Rächers erhält. In der ThS tötet sie nicht Hagen, sondern ihren schwer verletzten Bruder Giselher, indem sie ihm ein brennendes Scheit in den Mund stößt. Attila (entspricht deutsch Etzel) ist goldgierig, wie auch in anderen skandinavischen Dichtungen. Hogni wurde von Thidrek schwer verwundet, lebt aber noch einen ganzen Tag lang, bis er stirbt. In dieser Nacht zeugt er noch einen Sohn und gibt der Frau den Schlüssel zum 'Siegfriedskeller', den sie dem Kind geben soll, wenn es herangewachsen ist. Dieser Sohn, Aldrian, rächt später den Tod Hognis an Attila, indem er den goldgierigen Attila in den Siegfriedskeller führt und von außen die Tür zuschlägt, sodass Attila bei den Schätzen verhungern muss. Auch kennt die ThS keinen "Koch" und daher auch nicht 'Rumolds Rat' des Nibelungenliedes. Der Hürnen Seyfrit Der Hürnen Seyfrit behandelt Seyfrit/Siegfrieds Geschichte in zwei hintereinander gereihten Versionen, deren erste kurz die Kindheit des Helden entsprechend dem Nibelungenlied wiedergibt, während die zweite den Hauptteil bildet und Siegfrieds Jugend ähnlich der Thidrekssaga erzählt und dann mehrere Drachenkämpfe zur Befreiung der von einem Drachen entführten Kriemhild schildert. Der Hürnen Seyfrit ist nur in Fassungen ab dem 16. Jahrhundert erhalten, die aber auf Vorstufen zum Teil schon des 13. Jahrhunderts zurückgehen, die sich in der Thidrekssaga und in spätmittelalterlichen Bearbeitungen des Nibelungenliedes spiegeln. Wichtige Figuren im Nibelungenlied und anderen Werken der Nibelungensage Die folgenden Personen finden sich zum Teil auch in anderen Werken wie der Edda und Richard Wagners Opernzyklus Der Ring des Nibelungen (in alphabetischer Ordnung). *Alberich, Zwerg, im Nibelungenlied: von den ursprünglichen Besitzern, den Nibelungen, und dann auch vom nächsten Besitzer, Siegfried, zum Hüter des Nibelungenhortes eingesetzt. Bei Richard Wagner: Alberich ist einer der Nibelungen und der ursprüngliche Besitzer des Hortes, den zu schaffen ihm ein zauberkräftiger Ring ermöglichte, den er aus einem den "Rheintöchtern" (Nixen im Rhein) geraubten Gold geschmiedet hatte. *Brünhild *Dankwart ist im Nibelungenlied der Bruder Hagens und Gunters Marschall. In anderen mittelalterlichen Nibelungendichtungen kommt er nicht vor. *Dietrich von Bern *Etzel ist der deutsche Name für Attila, den Hunnenkönig. Wenn man die lautliche Entwicklung des Deutschen berücksichtigt, entsprechen 'Attila' und 'Etzel' einander genau ('i-Umlaut' von a zu e und 'Zweite Lautverschiebung' von tt zu tz). Attilas Hauptstadt war aber weder dort, wo das Nibelungenlied sie lokalisiert, noch wirkte er an der Zerstörung des Burgunderreiches mit. Forscher, die die Figuren der Sage mit den Ereignissen des 5. Jahrhunderts verbinden wollen, setzen daher den Etzel der Nibelungensage eher mit dem römischen Magister militum Aëtius gleich, der in seiner Jugend als Geisel im Austausch für Attila bei den Hunnen lebte und hunnische Hilfstruppen bei der Zerschlagung des Burgunderreiches einsetzte. Das wird jedoch heute von der Mehrzahl der Forscher nicht angenommen, weil man annimmt, dass sich die Sagen in erster Linie um bedeutende historische Namen rankten, wie Attila, aber mit ihnen so frei umgingen, dass auch eine grobe Veränderung der Fakten kein Problem darstellt. Im Nibelungenlied ist Etzel ein toleranter Heide, der auch Christen an seinem Hof duldet, und respektiert die Gastfreundschaft. Der Grund für die Aufnahme dieses positiven Attilabildes ins Nibelungenlied ist vermutlich, dass die Hunnen mit den späteren Ungarn gleichtgesetzt wurden (historisch falsch) und dass das Bistum Passau, in dem die Heimat des Dichters zu suchen ist, bei der Christianisierung der Ungarn im 10. Jahrhundert eine wichtige Rolle spielte (insbesondere Bischof Pilgrim von Passau; gest. 991). In mehreren Eddaliedern ist er goldgierig und lädt die Brüder seiner Frau ein, um sie zu ermorden und ihren Schatz an sich zu reißen; er wird von seiner eigenen Frau zur Rache für den Tod ihrer Brüder ermordet. Die Thidrekssaga mischt deutsche Berichte, in denen Attila gut, sogar vorbildlich handelt, und solche, in denen er schatzgierig ist und schließlich von einem Sohn Hagens zur Rache in Siegfrieds Schatzkeller eingesperrt wird, wo er bei den Schätzen verhungern muss. *Fafnir ist in den Edden und in der Volsunga saga der Name des von Sigurd getöteten Drachen. Es gibt die (unwahrscheinliche) Hypothese, dass die Tötung des Drachen eine Metapher für die Vernichtung eines römischen Heeres in der Varusschlacht durch den Cherusker Arminius sei. *Gernot ist im Nibelungenlied einer der Brüder (mit Gunther und Giselher), die gemeinsam über das Burgundenreich herrschen. Auch in der Thidrekssaga erscheint er (dort: Gernoz). In den anderen nordischen Versionen der Nibelungensage heißen die Brüder anders; dort ist Högni (Hagen) meist Bruder Gunnars, oder zumindest Halbbruder, und als weiterer Bruder bzw. Halbbruder tritt dort Gottorm auf (der Name ist dem burgundischen Godomarus nachgebildet), der in einer Version der Eddalieder der Mörder Sigurds ist. König Gundobad († 516) ließ die Gesetze der Burgunder aufzeichnen und nennt sich im Prolog als Nachkommen der Burgunderkönige Gibica, Godomar (einige Handschriften bieten stattdessen Gundomar), Gislaharius und Gundaharius. *Giselher trägt den Namen des oben genannten Burgunderkönigs Gislaharius. Er kommt in mittelalterlichen Nibelungendichtungen nur im Nibelungenlied und in der Thidrekssaga (dort: Gislher) vor. *Gunther *Hagen von Tronje *Hildebrand ist Waffenmeister Dietrichs von Bern. In der Nibelungensage tritt er nur im Nibelungenlied und in der Thidrekssaga auf. *Kriemhild *Nibelunge heißen im Nibelungenlied die Söhne des verstorbenen Königs Nibelung, dessen Schatz erst Siegfried gewinnt, nach dessen Tod Kriemhild, der er von Hagen mit Zustimmung Gunthers geraubt wird; von da an bezeichnen sich die Burgunden auch als Nibelunge. In allen anderen Dichtungen ist Nibelunge (altnordisch: Niflungar) der Name der Familie Gunnars und Hognis von Anfang an, und er hat mit Siegfried/Sigurds Schatz nichts zu tun. Sie heißen schon Niflunge, bevor sie Sigurds Schatz an sich nehmen; in einem Eddalied bekommen sie Sigurds Schatz schon anlässlich der Brautwerbung Sigurds um Gudrun (Sigurd 'kauft' seine Braut mit dem Schatz). *Ortwin von Metz, Truchsess Gunthers im Nibelungenlied, Verwandter Hagens von Tronje. In anderen mittelalterlichen Nibelungendichtungen kommt er nicht vor. *Rüdiger (auch Rüdeger) von 'Bechelaren' ist im Nibelungenlied ein Markgraf, der als Exilierter beim Hunnenkönig Etzel Zuflucht gesucht und die Markgrafschaft von Bechelaren (Pöchlarn in Niederösterreich; an der Mündung der Erlauf in die Donau) zu Lehen erhalten hatte. Er wirbt 13 Jahre nach Siegfrieds Tod bei Gunther um die Hand Kriemhilds für Etzel. Er leistet Kriemhild einen Treueeid, der ihn später dazu zwingt, gegen die Burgunden (u.a. gegen den mit seiner Tochter verlobten Giselher) zu kämpfen. Rüdiger und Gernot töten in diesem Kampf einander. *Rumold ist im Nibelungenlied Küchenmeister Gunthers. Scherzhaft wird er einerseits als Koch, anderseits als hoher Träger eines Ehrenamtes, der den König in dessen Abwesenheit vertritt, gezeichnet. In anderen Nibelungendichtungen tritt kein Koch auf. Helmut Rosenfeld brachte die Einführung dieser Figur ins Nibelungenlied mit der Einführung des Ehrenamtes eines Reichsküchenmeisters durch König Philipp von Schwaben (ca. 1202) in Verbindung. Die Schaffung einer derartigen literarischen Figur könnte eine ironische Stellungnahme zur Einrichtung dieses Ehrenamtes sein. *Siegfried der Drachentöter bzw. Siegfried von Xanten *Ute heißt die Mutter Kriemhilds im Nibelungenlied, auch in der Thidreks saga (dort: Oda). In der Volsunga saga heißt sie dagegen Grimhild (weil man diesen Namen der deutschen Sage irgendwie unterbringen wollte, aber der Name von Gunnars Schwester im Norden fest mit Gudrun besetzt war). *Volker von Alzey ist im Nibelungenlied ein Spielmann und Ritter König Gunthers. Im ersten Teil wird er von Siegfried im Krieg gegen die Sachsen zum Fahnenträger gewählt; im zweiten Teil sticht er hervor, sowohl durch seine große musikalisch-künstlerische Begabung (Fidelspiel) als auch durch seine Tapferkeit und unbedingte Kriegerfreundschaft mit Hagen und die ironisch-bissigen Sprüche gegen die Feinde, in denen sich die beiden überbieten. In der Thidrekssaga (dort: Folker) ist er ein tapferer adliger Kämpfer, ohne Verbindung zur Kunst oder zu Spielmännischem. *Wolfhart ist Neffe Hildebrands und einer der jungen Heißsporne in Dietrichs Gefolgschaft. Durch seinen übersteigerten Ehrbegriff, der es ihm nicht erlaubt, die Schmähungen Volkers ungerächt zu lassen, werden Dietrichs Versuche, wenigstens die letzten Überlebenden zu retten, vereitelt. Wolfhart fällt im Zweikampf gegen Giselher; stolz, durch einen König den Tod zu finden und sich noch dafür rächen zu können, indem er sterbend Giselher erschlägt, und außerdem noch Zeugen dafür zu haben, die seinen Nachruhm verbreiten können. Wolfhart ist damit der Repräsentant von 'heldischer Gesinnung' im Nibelungenlied schlechthin; sein Wunsch nach einem Heldentod geht in Erfüllung, während Hagen von der Erzählung dies nicht gewährt wird; er wird unrühmlich von einer Frau erschlagen. Forschungsdiskussion Da die schriftliche Überlieferung der Nibelungensage erst im Hochmittelalter einsetzt, sind Entstehung und Entwicklung der Sage auf Quellenkritik und hypothetische Rekonstruktionen angewiesen. Die Geschichte der Rekonstruktionen der vorschriftlichen germanischen Heldendichtung ist voll von theoriegestützten Vermutungen, Spekulationen und Sondermeinungen, die von der Mehrheit der Experten nicht oder nur für kurze Zeit als erwägenswert angesehen wurden. Der Privatgelehrte Heinz Ritter-Schaumburg vertrat die Auffassung, das "christlich geprägte" und sich auf altiu maere berufende Nibelungenlied beruhe auf einer Frühform der "heidnisch geprägten", von historischen Ereignissen im norddeutschen Raum des 5./6. Jahrhunderts n. Chr berichtenden Thidrekssaga, die als Vorlage gedient habe. Diese These einer Historizität der Thidrekssaga wird von den meisten Fachgermanisten abgelehnt. Vielmehr seien sowohl das Nibelungenlied wie die für die Thidrekssaga vorauszusetzenden deutschen Vorlagen schriftepische Bearbeitungen von schriftlichen und mündlichen Sagenfassungen, die im 12. Jahrhundert im ober- und niederdeutschen Sprachraum kursierten. Inhalt, poetische Form und Verwandtschaft dieser Fassungen werden sich nie genau bestimmen lassen. Jedoch wird heute mehrheitlich angenommen, dass die Thidrekssaga niederdeutsche, großteils schriftliche Quellen benutzt, die ihrerseits zu einem guten Teil Bearbeitungen schriftlicher oberdeutscher (bairischer) Vorlagen sind. Vor allem die Verlegung des Unterganges der Nibelungen nach Westfalen scheint sekundär zu sein. UNESCO-Erbe Die wertvolle Handschrift A des mittelalterlichen Nibelungenliedes aus dem Bestand der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek ist seit dem 25. Januar 2010 ein UNESCO-Erbe. 2009 wurde bekannt, dass die mehr als 800 Jahre alten Niederschriften der Sage um den Drachentöter Siegfried und den Untergang des Nibelungen-Volkes in das UNESCO-Register aufgenommen werden sollen. Das Nibelungenlied zählt zu den herausragenden Beispielen der europäischen Heldenepik. Die drei Handschriften A, B und C gelten als die wichtigsten und vollständigsten. Die Handschrift B wird in St. Gallen in der Schweiz aufbewahrt, Dokument C liegt in der Badischen Landesbibliothek in Karlsruhe. Kategorie:Nibelungensage